


Chiro

by gemctf2



Series: Chiro [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detectives, Fantasy, Future Fic, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Mentor/Protégé, Middle School, Multi, Mystery, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Psychology, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Tragedy/Comedy, redeemed villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: [Remastered]It's been months since the justice league had to team up for a crisis. Things are even starting to get lighter in Gotham. But an unexpected blow earned the attention of the Justice League Dark only for them to go missing. The Justice League is forced to investigate.When has things gotten this complicated?





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you have visual?" Batman asks.

"Why aren't you down here again?" Flash asks as Wonder Woman pilots the jet to the coordinate Zatana sent them before going missing.

"I'm busy," Batman grumbles," I'll come if things get hectic," he adds. They look ahead, underneath the night, cloudy sky, a white barrier of wind on an uncharted island that is now ashen instead of green.

While they approached however, things started happening around the world. An explosion just sounded in the middle of metropolis more specifically, at Lex Corp, the inmates in Arkham Asylum has been let loose and the Yellow Lanterns are flying into earth's atmosphere.

"Are you all getting this?" Superman asks, into his communicator, just when he thought he'd finally get some peace and quiet with his family.

"Yup but I'm kinda busy right now," Aqua man grunts as he pushes a blow of lightning to the side, he is on the choppy waves, dark and agitated as lightning crashes from above them.

"Lantern?" Superman asks as he flies up to meet Sinestro, who smirks down at him.

"On my way," Hal replies on the other line, looking into the diner, at his date with a reluctant expression.

"Who's in metropolis now?" Wonder woman asks as she tested the force field by punching it enough to break the earth around her but stopped when it threatened to flood. Still, the force field stood strong.

"Tornado," Batman replies from their side and it was only a split second later did they realize that it wasn't through the league's communicator.

"Woah! Where did you come from?!" Flash exclaims.

"That's not important, I'll handle this, Wonder Woman, help Nightwing and Robin will you?" Batman asks. Wonder Woman and Flash looks at each other, surprised that he'd let them help him but Diana wasted no time as she flies over.

"Did Superman tried to crack it open?" Batman asks as he squints through his cowl, like he usually does when he scans things.

"No... but Diana did try," Flash following his line of sight to the cracked ground. Batman's hands hovered over the shield, he seemingly is testing it only to quickly removed his hand, Flash perks up at that.

"What's wrong?" Flash asks and approaches, ready to step in. Batman didn't say anything, Flash would be annoyed if he hadn't looked surprised, that usually makes him worry.

"We'll need back up, Manhunter, Hawkman, anybody available in the watch tower," Batman replies, Flash nods and in the flash (no pun intended) he is beamed into the watchtower.

"Superman, stay away, this seems to be magic," Batman replies, facing the field.

"We should get Shazam or Arthur here," he suggested, background noise suggesting that he is somewhere in metropolis.

Batman says nothing as the force field moves, he steps back a little as a giant hand reaches out from the barrier. He looks back down, determination etched into his face and press forward to find himself able to pass through the barrier. He looks around, despite what it looked like from the outside, Batman didn't feel any force or wind at all. It's just like an empty enclosed room.

"What are you doing?" Constantine's voice echoes through the space as it slowly closes behind Batman but he made no move to it. He doesn't see Constantine, his voice was echoing and his tone is even not unlike how he usually is.

"Who are you?" Batman asks, his eyes lays upon a slight blue crystal that laid of what he assumed to be the center. The walls are white so it's even harder to see it, he changes his vision into heat signature detection only to find no one here except for the crystal which looked like a smooth sphere which made him frown in confusion.

"Get out of here mortal, this is no place for you," Zatana's voice adds.

"What have you done to them?" He demands, they had gone against gods before so he's not really that deterred from that 'mortal' talk but it still annoys him to no end.

"They are fine... but you are not if you remain here," Etrigan says without the usual rhymes which, sounded weird if he were to be honest.

"What are you planning to do?" Batman asks, attempting to distract... whatever that is talking to him as his cowl scanning the foreign substance in front of him. It looks like a energy core of some sort.

"Whatever you're planning to do, it's not worth it," finally, another foreign female voice says, he assumes that it is its true voice. Though it may meant to be creepy, the tone doesn't feel threatening. Still, it made Batman even more doubtful and his suspicions were confirmed with the next thing she said," The world will end anyway, with or without my presence."

Batman knew then, he didn't care what kind of cosmic entity this is. He throws his grappling hook at the core, wrapping the rope around it and tugging.

"Why?... you cannot survive this... you're only human..." the voice didn't seem too pained or different so Batman was slightly skeptical of what he was doing but it didn't matter because the ground started shaking beneath him.

"Batman! Get out of there!" J'onn exclaims.

"I've never cared about being human," he heaves and the core comes loose, it rolls towards him, inches away from his face. There was a deafening silence that follows, Batman was about to call it a win when the ground started splitting around the barrier, revealing a cave underneath. He looks back to find smoke exiting the core.

"You'll have to destroy it to stop me," it says. Batman looks from around the core to find the Justice League Dark in energy form, energy from the core.

"But even so I will return," the voice replies," is it worth your pathetic life?" It asks.

"Yes... I believe there will be others after me to continue sacrificing themselves for the greater good," Batman takes out a batarang and raises his hands.

"Praetereunter, ego praesidio tuus sum," was the only clear voice Bruce heard among the muffled ones of others, before his vision was blinded by a flash of light as soon as he hears a crack from where he stabbed the core and a warm feeling envelopes him. Not at all what he expected but... it almost feels... nice, he closes his eyes as he basks in the light.

"Bruce!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Batman! Get out of there!"
> 
> The giant hand has bent and seemingly pushes itself out from the force field. Now the island is spewing out lava as a face was half show on the forcefield until the shield cracks, emitting light before exploding in a normal way a bomb would.
> 
> The Justice League looks at the explosion in shock.
> 
> "Batman!" Superman exclaims, Flash looks at the scene in shock from the watchtower.
> 
> Static fills the ears of all the Leaguers.

10 years later...

"We today celebrate the anniversary of the day a very dear friend of ours, gave his life to save the planet," an older, tired looking superman smiles into the camera, but his previous sparkle gone. The world became a very bleak place when one of the founding members of the Justice League, their hope, died. But while the world move on with what they had left, the Justice League didn't seem to.

No heroes were beamed down from the sky like a messenger of god to save them. They arrived to the scene as they usually do, flying, running, crashing in. Even a new Batman takes on the mantle of another but Clark, Diana, Hal, Barry, Victor, Arthur, Billy, John could never move on.

The watchtower had no maintence checks daily, if something malfunctions, it's up to cyborg to repair it but Wayne enterprise had stopped funding the parts needed for their base. It wasn't their fault, they just had to wait when Damian manage to take the company from clueless people.

But that meant that the teleporter doesn't work, Leaguers who can fly or Lanterns had to be their only mode of transportation between bases. The watchtower has never been so empty, J'onn would think from time to time.

While the whole world was reminded of their loss, only one family managed to turn this day into a bittersweet one.

"Got it," a black hair girl with a ponytail, she could be no bigger than ten at most, she wears a jacket over a purple t-shirt that says: Timeless along with Gears decorated at the side and light blue jeans. She is holding what seemed to be a solved Riddler cube with the unmistakable question mark at the center.

"What is the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end and the end of every race?" It asks.

"The letter 'E'," the girl grins and gives it to her father, who is a well-built man and has matching black hair and dark brown eyes, he wears a purple collared shirt along with a dark blue jeans of the same brand.

"Very good and that spells?" He asks, sipping his coffee.

"Homicide," she replies," it must have taken along time just to get the answer out of him doesn't it?" She adds in amusement, her father smirks only to be interrupted by a wallet falling onto his head.

"Are you discussing crimes, during her birthday?" Presumably, that is her mother, she has long brown hair with blue eyes like the girl's, she is wearing what seem to be a simple and nice purple dress. It would be obvious now, the three of them, wearing matching colored clothing.

"No dear," he grins sheepishly as he helped her with the cake in her other hand, she has surprising good balance with the plate.

The cake reads: 'Happy Birthday' in icing and 'Lasea!' On the white chocolate which Lasea is eyeing. There is one long candle in the middle of the lilac cake.

"Remember, you can only eat it when we sing it," Her mother teases as she sat down beside her husband.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with," Lasea grins, the flame flickers as Lasea seemingly tunes out the singing and just claps along with the rhythm she knows by heart.

"Now make a wish," her mother urges.

Lasea closes her eyes, not really wishing for anything since she stopped depending on birthday wishes a long time ago. She pretend to list some of the things she wanted before blowing out the candle.

Her father and mother cheered and clapped, Lasea found it a little embarassing but at least there were little people here after 11.

They help themselves with the cake, Lasea immediately heading for the white chocolate.

"So... what did you wish for?" Her father grins," She can't tell you that! Or it won't come true," her mother retorts. Lasea smiles as she ate a slice of cake, not replying to either of them.

"Well..." Her father pauses before saying," I'm sorry I came back so late today, you have school tomorrow don't you?" He asks.

"Aw, indulge me for one day dad," Lasea snorts before shoving fruit into her mouth." Look at her grades, I'm sure she is allowed to relax for the day," Her mother waves a fork in the air.

"Still, you shouldn't get too overconfident," Her father adds.

"Yeah yeah," Lasea rolls her eyes and was about to finish her cranberry when a bunch of screaming stops her. Her parents looks out of the shop to find people running away from something.

"I hope that's not a racoon," Her father jokes but Lasea knew that when people are screaming in Gotham... well wild animals are the least of everyone's problems.

"Go by the back door," He replies pointing to the other side, even if Lasea wanted to, her mother quickly ushered out of the cafe as the little amount customers that filled the cafe left by the same door.

They took the stairs down, her mother offering to carry her, Lasea shakes her head as she skips ahead of her. She smiles before looking up, glass rains through the spaces between the flight of stairs.

She doesn't seem to be moving from the spot she is at. Lasea frowns before looking back up at her mother.

"Mom?" She asks, she looks down at her.

"Go, I'll be right behind you," she replies as she reaches into her purse.

"If it's a wallet it's not worth it," Lasea urges, raising a hand out to her. Her mother smiles, a little sadly at her.

"Go... I'm going to look out for your father," she replies.

"Mom, dad's a police man, I'm sure he can handle himself," Lasea was agitated now with multiple boots sounding through the steps, customers long escaped.

"Not this time," she replies but before Lasea can say anything, in a flash, all she saw was a clash of swords and her mother's hand before she blinks and she's outside the mall.

Lasea turns around to get back in but a policeman stops him.

"My parents are in there!" Lasea exclaims.

"We'll get them out," A policewoman reassures but as she said that, the windows explodes and the building collapses. A figure in black crashes out of one of the windows and dashes away.

"Stop!"

It's all happening so fast, Lasea's eyes reflect only the fire and the broken rubble. She barely felt the strong hand on her shoulder, leading her away from the fire. She looks up with a blurry vision of the Batman, who looks sympathetic, a flash of recognition in his eyes.

Next thing she knew, she was in the police station, her shoulder felt cold in contrast to the reassuring anchor she just had.

"Someone's here for you little one," Barbara Gordon, the current GCPD commissioner. Lasea didn't even bother telling her that she has no family left and didn't want anything to do with her Aunt and Uncles as they are money cheating and scumbags that-

Her violent thoughts immediately cleared as she sees a face she hasn't seen in 2 years.

"Je suis désolé, ma petit sauge," Lasea -literally- throws herself at the direction of his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I thought... we thought you died," Lasea sniffles, her uncle Lezane smiles at her sadly. He looked older than he was, as if he aged ten years rather than two, his wrinkles are pronounced, with a stubble and shaving foam smell strong when he carried her to the car._

_"Yeah... but remember Waren?" He asks._

_Of course she does, he's the butler she always loved to play with whenever she visits her uncle's mansion. But she had heard that the household had stolen all of her uncle's fortune and brought it to her other relatives. All except for her father._

_But Lezane's tone gave her a new hope that he was the only one that didn't turn against her uncle when he went missing._

_"He helped me protect my assets while I was gone... he used what he had of my money to gather a search team for me," Lezane replies, gripping the wheel. Lasea looks ahead at the familiar road she remembers going to when she was younger._

_"Are we..." Lasea starts but stops, she didn't want to think about it, her parents, her friends..._

_"Don't worry ma chéri, we won't be leaving because of this minor setback, we never did," Lezane smiles._

_Lasea returns it and dries her eyes as the car stops in front of a mansion._

_"Miss Corby," Lasea looks up at Waren with a smile, he opens his arms, breaking his formal stance and she jumps at him the same way she did with Lezane._

* * *

Lasea blinks open tired eyes as she looks out of the window of an empty bedroom. She hasn't unpacked yet when Waren brought her bags up in the middle of the night.

As glad as she is not having to leave her school... there was still things she didn't get about what happened last night.

She takes out her laptop and searches for news on that night, eyes passing by the list of casualties, she screenshots the parts she feels that are important.

Lasea looks at it dead in the eye, frowning when she notices the time at the corner. Her eyes widen and grabs her bag, not even looking as she easily goes down the flight of stairs.

"I'm going now," Lasea calls to the kitchen as bursts out of the door.

"Miss Corby! Your ride!" Waren asks.

"It's fine," Lasea grins and grabs Lezane's scooter and drives out of the gate.

"Did she just-" Lezane blinks, looking out of the mansion windows.

Well at least she didn't take his car, which, might be a little impossible.

* * *

"And that is why how steam is formed," Ms Kyle replies she looks at the clock. Lasea looks amused, Ms Kyle seemed more eager to leave than any of the students here.

She looks around the classroom, Kylia seems bored, as usual, Masato is playing with his new cards he got during the weekends, Lasea personally thinks it's a waste of money but at least it was something he liked.

"Now that is out of the way... what about a little history?" She asks, the class groans, she tsks," Now now, history is good for you, if you don't learn from it, you're bound to repeat it."

Lasea knows that of course.

"Now what about the history of this fine academy?" She asks. Some looked interested but some, like Lasea's friends doesn't like history and went to do their own stuff.

Lasea always pays attention, even if she's too sleepy to do so but as far as she knew, the academy is quite new to Gotham.

"Prearerra Academy, semi-private school, one that accepts international students around the world," she explains as if this is the first time she is telling anyone this. Of course everyone knew that, Masato came from Japan for crying out loud.

"It is founded and built in 2016 by Nova Prearerra who had seriously nothing better to do with this new plot of land in Gotham," Ms Kyle replies, the students looks at each other, that isn't what they were told. _But the truth can be rather hilarious sometimes_ she muses as she taps her book with her pencil out of habit whenever her hand isn't doing work.

Kylia seems to notice the depressing aura she is radiating, she hadn't even look up when she sneaked her present onto her table. She narrows her eyes in suspicion but can only act when they are out of the class.

"What happened," Kylia pokes her in the side, Lasea jumps a little.

"What what happened?" Lasea asks.

"You're daydreaming more than usual," Kylia looks at her like she's examining a criminal.

"I... don't want to talk about it," Lasea sighs and waves a hand dismissively. Kylia raises an eyebrow, not acknowledging Masato at her side.

"Well, we're going to the arcade later, wanna come?" She asks, Lasea raises an eyebrow, they never went to the arcade... ever.

"I've got free tokens," Masato pipes up.

"Oh... um... no thanks, I'd rather just stay at home," Lasea replies.

"Well I'm sure we can arrange something," Kylia muses.

"I haven't been to your house for a while," Masato grins.

"Um... no, I have uh... moved..." Lasea stammers, now Kylia is even more suspicious, she studies her openly. Lasea never stammers around them, especially her.

"Are you leaving?" Kylia asks a little straightforwardly, Masato's mouth gapes as he looks at Kylia then at Lasea.

"No... I'm still in Gotham," Lasea sweat drops, chuckling sheepishly. Kylia's expression darken.

"If you're ready..." Kylia starts but Lasea cuts her off.

"It's my parents... it should be in the news," she replies as she stops as they split a little.

"Right..." Kylia seems to have stopped too, Lasea smiles apologetically before heading home.

Blurry stairs enter her vision before she blinks it away, there wasn't much time...

During the funeral, Lasea didn't look up to her cooing aunt or her uncle's annoyed stare nor did she stop him or blink when he punched his elder brother. In any other time, she would be embarrassed since her parents friends are all here too. But seeing the crowd of adults around her tensing, she shut them out, like she always does.

 _The skies are clear at least_ , she thinks as she stays at the foot of their graves.


End file.
